


Шепотом

by fish4l



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Как и многие другие, этот заговор начинался в постели.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 1





	Шепотом

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение - упоминается проституция. Dirty talks. bottom!Финник  
Хедканоны автора.

Хеймитч был редким гостем. Он не любил Капитолий, большую часть года сидел в своем дистрикте и пил. Впрочем, во время Игр его тоже редко видели трезвым. Если бы Финник мог, делал бы то же самое. Но ему приходилось быть в форме: свежим, бодрым, готовым. К визиту Хеймитча, например.

Финник поморщился. Сегодня Хеймитч был относительно трезв, но удручающе вонюч.

— У вас что, воды в дистрикте нет? В душ, потом все остальное.

— Слушаюсь, — саркастично ответил тот и действительно поплелся в сторону ванной. Финник тем временем достал из бара виски и вызвал безгласого сменить простыни.

— Ждал кого-то? У нас есть время? — в ванной Хеймитч не задержался, вышел в одном полотенце. Не то чтобы он был на пике формы, но кубики пресса можно было разглядеть.

— Есть, раз тебя пропустили. Ты пока в списке доступа, — Финник ухмыльнулся. Список, черт возьми, был слишком длинным — то ли цена упала, то ли развелось слишком много богачей. Первые пару лет после победы в Игре Финник был эксклюзивным товаром, теперь же его продавали кому попало. Еще немного — и он совсем выйдет из моды: придет пора новых победителей и можно будет уйти на покой. Финник старался об этом не думать: в его случае на “покой” скорее означало “в покойники”. Какой ценой в список попал Хеймитч, Финник не интересовался. Никогда.

— Трахаться сегодня готов, или не в настроении? — Хеймитч удобно устроился на кровати. Он вытянул ноги и шумно хлебнул из бокала.

— Почему бы и нет? — Финник присел рядом и спустил с плеч халат.

— Брось эти твои штучки, бесят. Отсоси, а я потом тебя трахну. Может, еще и время на разговоры останется, — Хеймитч развел колени. Полотенце валялось на полу, на коже еще блестели капельки воды.

Финник пересел ближе и с сомнением посмотрел на вялый член. Как правило, Хеймитч его возбуждал — грязными разговорами и прямотой. Да и трахался он отлично, когда был в настроении.

— Может, я тебя трахну, пока ты пьешь свой виски?

— Блядь, Финник, я скучал по твоему грязному рту. Хватит болтать и займись делом.

Финник закатил глаза. Все как обычно. Он обхватил рукой яички, потеребил мягкую плоть, облизал головку, отстранился и посмотрел вверх.

— Поздравляю, Хеймитч, ты наконец допился. У тебя не стоит.

— Делом, Финник.

Финник нагнулся и взял член в рот почти целиком, его нос коснулся паховых волосков. Это было несложно, эрекции у Хеймитча так и не было. Финник втянул щеки и принялся осторожно сосать. Ему нравилось ощущение, когда член во рту приобретает твердость и объем, распрямляется на всю длину, когда головка наливается кровью и упирается в горло. Наконец Хеймитч нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.

— Глубже, ну!

Финник взял глубже, но закашлялся и отстранился.

— Что, потерял хватку? Давно не сосал? — Хеймитч тут же начал дрочить полувставший член, рассматривая Финника, вытиравшего губы. Тот слегка покраснел:

— Ага, одни бабы последнее время. Скучно.

— Скучал, значит. Хоть готов, или помочь?

Финник был готов, хотя и не мог припомнить, когда последний раз был снизу. Ходить с блядской пробкой входило в его обязанности.

— Смазки не жалей.

Он встал на колени.

— Давай не так? Ложись, — Хеймитч нетерпеливо перевернул Финника и задрал его ноги повыше. — Так, да, — он быстро смазал член, добавил смазки на анус и резко вошел.

Финник зашипел. Было больно.

— Осторожнее, блядь!

— Заткнись.

Хеймитч трахался точно так же, как говорил — грубо, резко, сильно и без жалости. Он почти сложил Финника пополам, его член выходил почти на всю длину, а потом снова входил до упора. Угол был не самый удачный, Хеймитч не всегда попадал по простате — впрочем, того это не слишком заботило, а Финнику было плевать. Ему нравилось ощущение члена в заднице и чувство потери контроля. Он мог быть собой и ни о чем не думать. Он был уверен, что и Хеймитч приходил к нему за этим.

Финник дрочил себе одной рукой, другой жестко выкручивая Хеймитчу сосок.

— Блядь!

— Ты тоже, — Финник кончил первым и поморщился, когда Хеймитч продолжил двигаться в ставшей чувствительной заднице. Через несколько движений тот наконец выдернул член и спустил Финнику на живот.

— Виски.

— А?..

— Иди мыться, я потом, — Хеймитч и после секса не утруждал себя мытьем, он одним глотком допил остатки из бокала и лег на живот, уткнувшись в подушку. Финник бросил на него мокрое полотенце и ушел в душ. Без воды он не мог прожить и нескольких часов.

Задницу немного тянуло, все-таки Хеймитч был не слишком деликатен, но Финнику и это нравилось — ему до смерти надоел мягкий и нежный секс. В Капитолии не любили грубость, это считалось уделом дикарей из дистриктов. Секс должен был быть долгим, сладким как патока, полным ласк и поцелуев. От Финника требовалось ублажать тех, кто к нему приходит, и если с женщинами он еще мог как-то терпеть всю эту возню с прелюдией, то зачем церемониться с мужчинами, он не слишком хорошо понимал. Но приходилось стараться, от его умений многое зависело.

— Эй, заснул там? — и получаса не прошло, а Хеймитч уже был готов. Не то ко второму разу, не то наконец поговорить.

— А ты весь виски выпил?

— Нет, мне достаточно. А то вырублюсь, — Хеймитч похлопал рукой по кровати. — Иди сюда.

Финник сел рядом, скрестив ноги. Хеймитч спросил вполголоса:

— Новости?

— Есть. У нас новый главный распорядитель, будь он неладен.

— А где старина Зенон?

— Тебе какую версию? Для народа или ту, что ближе к истине? — Финник лег Хеймитчу на плечо и переплел пальцы. Со стороны казалось, что они просто болтают после секса.

— Давай обе.

— Сердечный приступ. Главный распорядитель — такая нервная работа, представляешь? И в сорок может отказать сердце.

— Бедняга, — Хеймитч ухмыльнулся, — терпеть его не мог.

— И в честь так рано ушедшего от нас соратника президент назовет новый сорт роз.

— Да ну! — Хеймитч чуть повысил голос.

— Тише, — Финник успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. Вышло непривычно ласково, но смотреться должно было хорошо. Финник знал, что где-то в спальне есть камера. Звук она не писала, иначе он был бы уже мертв, но картинку Финник должен был выдавать красивую, чтобы не было никаких сомнений.

— Кто новичок в нашем террариуме?

— Сенека Крейн, — процедил Финник сквозь зубы. — Сволочь.

— Знаю, — Хеймитч нахмурился. — К тебе приходил?

— Нет, — Финник отвел глаза. — К Энни.

— К твоей Энни?

— Да, смотрел, не годится ли она… к этому. — Финник постучал рукой по матрасу.

— Вот сука, — Хеймитч прижал его к себе крепче. — Как она?

— Нормально. Насколько она вообще может быть нормальной. Под крылышком у Мэгз.

Финник закинул Хеймитчу ногу на бедро и горячо прошептал:

— Надо ждать. Блядь, опять надо ждать.

— Я вышел на несчастливый дистрикт. Они готовятся. И нам нужны люди.

— Есть парочка на примете. Надо ждать Игр, тогда наша суета будет не так заметна.

— И у меня. Гейл — неплохой парень, можно положиться. И его подружка Эвердин — стреляет хорошо, но вот дура…

— Все дуры, кроме Мэгз, — улыбнулся Финник и добавил про себя: “И Энни”.

Главное было сказано, но Хеймитч не спешил уходить, а Финник — отстраняться. Они лежали, тесно прижавшись к другу другу. Финник думал об Энни; о чем думал Хеймитч, знал только он сам. Наконец он потянулся, задрал бедро Финника повыше и достал пальцами до ануса. Потрогал припухшие края и спросил:

— Второй раунд?

— Давай. И смазки не жалей.

— Слюны добавлю.

Хеймитч перевернул Финника на живот и провел вставшим членом по заднице:

— Раскройся.

Тот послушно развел руками ягодицы.

— Блядь...

Камера в углу спальни кадр за кадром безучастно фиксировала все происходящее.

— Звук, как обычно, не нужен, — Плутарх Хэвенсби набрал сообщение оператору. — Смонтируй для президента без звука. Ему будет достаточно.

— Понял, — жестом ответил тот и безучастно уставился в экран. Ради безопасности все операторы были глухими.

Плутарх медленно вышел из операторской. Пришло время и ему заглянуть к Финнику.

До Семьдесят вторых игр оставалось три месяца.


End file.
